List of The Cryptids episodes
These are the episodes of The Cryptids Season 0 (2013) NOTE: These are only shown in Comic Con and The DVD. *Pilot - Bigfoot makes a group involving 4 friends. *The Flatwoods Monster - The gang meet Flatwoods Monster while Mothman falls in love with her. *Bigfoot's Secret Friend - Bigfoot has a secret friend named Ropen. Season 1 (2013-2014) *Alien Be Smart - Mothman and Jersey Devil teach Alien how to be smart. *You Happy Alien? - Bigfoot tries to cheer Alien up after he's having a bad day. *What is Danger? - Dr. Turbo and Angel build a killer robot to destroy the cryptids once and for all. *Mothman TV - Mothman makes his own TV Show. *S.O.S. - Bigfoot and Alien get shipwrecked in Canvey Island and meet Canvey Island Monster. *Game On! - After playing a video game, Nessie decides to make her own game. *Ninja-Cabra - Chupacabra becomes a ninja. *Were Alien - The Cryptids make an encounter with a Were Alien (TV-PG) *Camping - The Cryptids are going camping (TV-PG) *Dinner - Bigfoot makes dinner for the gang. Season 2 (2015-2016) *A New Friend? - Alien makes a friend named Slob, but Dr. Turbo and Angel, with the help of Were Alien, turns him into a giant monster (TV-PG) *Attack of Deathstar - A criminal that has been robbing ever since 1987 comes to the United States. *The Easter Bunny - Today is Easter, and Alien believes in the Easter Bunny, but Bigfoot doesn't. Later, Bigfoot and Alien encounters something they haven't seen before. *Villains Unleashed! - Dr. Turbo, Angel, Were Alien, Deathstar, and Deathstar's pet spider, Sally, has been turned strong enough to defeat the cryptids. It's up to the Cryptids to solve how to stop them (TV-PG) *Tick-O-Nitis - Nessie gets sick with a disease called Tick-O-Nitis and it's spreading. Will there be a cure? (TV-PG) *Jersey Devil vs Ogopogo - Jersey Devil and Ogopogo are having a fight and Bigfoot, Alien, and The Gang has to do something about it. (NOTE: This was the last episode that aired on The Hub (Discovery Family)) *Meet Albino Bigfoot! - Bigfoot becomes face-to-face with an Albino Bigfoot. He later welcomes him to the gang. *Cryptid Paradise - While a tornado hits a forest, The Cryptids find a new land underground called Cryptid Paradise. *The Good, The Bad, and The Nightcrawler - Alien finds a Nightcrawler (Fresno Alien) in the forest. Dr. Turbo wants to kidnap it and destroy it, so the Cryptids have to protect it. *The Lyngbakr - Alien and Slob go sailing at the ocean and get attacked by a legendary norse sea monster called the Lyngbakr and wash up on Canvey Island. (NOTE: This episode takes place before the events of "Cryptid Paradise" and "The Good, The Bad, and The Nightcrawler") *White-Out! - Albino Bigfoot visits the Himalayas to hang out with Yeti. (NOTE: This episode also takes place before the events of "Cryptid Paradise" and "The Good, The Bad, and The Nightcrawler," but after "The Lyngbakr.") Season 3 (2016-2017) *Dr Turbo's Assistant - Dr. Turbo hires a scientist to help him capture all the cryptids (NOTE: This episode takes place before the events of "The Lyngbakr") *Something Doesn't Seem Right... - Dr. Turbo, Angel, and Dr. Sal made a machine that made Bigfoot and Nessie enemies instead of boyfriend and girlfriend, Alien become smart, Mothman become stupid, and Chupacabra a vegetarian. It is up to Albino Bigfoot to fix this. *LANGUAGE! - Alien and Slob heard a word that they're not supposed to say. *Alien Love - When a Blue Alien named Betsy visits Earth, Alien grows a crush on her. *Another Chupacabra - Chupacabra goes on a vacation to Puerto Rico. Later that night, when Chupacabra sees that all of his steak is missing, he decides to go in the woods to find it. All the sudden, Chupacabra comes face-to-face with another chupacabra. *The Three Little Cryptids - When Bigfoot, Chupacabra, and Mothman find a portal, they get sucked into it and get stuck in Fairy Tale Land. They decide to build houses in order to survive, but there is a Big Bad Wolf out there. *KR is to AM as Chile is to DR of Congo - Kasai Rex and Arica Monster decide to switch places for atleast 1 or 2 days. However, neither of them are having a good time in their opposite places. (TV-PG) *Special Delivery - While Thunderbird was too sick to deliver Jersey Devil's packet, She commands Bigfoot and his gang to do it for her. *Ashley - Alien spends the night at Ashley's house. *Cryptid School - Mothman makes a school for cryptids to learn. However, Dr. Turbo, Angel, Dr. Sal, and Layla want to blow it up. *The Golden Bigfoot - After hearing a story by Dover Demon about the rarest sasquatch in the world, The Cryptids want to find it in the woods, but Dr. Turbo, Angel, Dr. Sal, and Layla want to find it too. Season 4 (2017-2018) *United Snakes of America - After hearing a rumor on the internet that snakes are going to take over the United States, The Cryptids panic. *The Seventh Member - The Cryptids meet the seventh member of their gang, however, soon after they met her, Dr. Turbo, Dr. Sal, and Angel kidnap her, and it's up to The Cryptids to save her! *When Pigs Fly! - Alien and Slob are trying to make pigs fly. *Mr. Martian's Secret - Mr. Martian tells The Cryptids in sign language why he never talks. *Little Nephew - While Mothman goes on a vacation, he orders The Cryptids to take care of his nephew, Mandy. *Skunk Ape's Bath - Skunk Ape is really smelly today, so Bigfoot recommends that he takes a bath. *Big Bully Burrunjor - Kasai Rex introduces The Cryptids his younger cousin named Burrunjor. However, when Kasai Rex is not around, Burrunjor bullies Bigfoot's gang and some other cryptids, so it's up to those cryptids to stop him and tell Kasai Rex about it (TV-PG) *Help! There's Giant Rats in my Garden! - Giant Rats are taking over Flatwoods Monster's garden, so she asks The Cryptids if they can get rid of the rats for her. *Deathstar's Revenge - Deathstar has escaped jail to have his revenge on The Cryptids. More coming soon... (If you have any episode ideas, thanks) Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:The Cryptids